Juice=Juice Members
|what = Members |color1 = juice |imagewidth = 240px |underneath ='Members (altogether):' 11 Current members: 9 Graduated members: 1 Resigned members: 1 }} This page consists of all current and former members of the Hello! Project group Juice=Juice. Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | |- align="center" | |Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) |April 2, 1994 (age ) |Ishikawa |O | rowspan="5" |February 3, 2013 |'Peach' |'Leader' (2013-Present) Originally a GREEN FIELDS member, Graduating in June 17, 2019 |- align="center" | |Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) |July 2, 1995 (age ) |Saitama |B |'Apple' |'Sub-Leader' (2013-Present) Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2013) |- align="center" | |Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) |April 21, 1997 (age ) | rowspan="2" |Chiba |A |'Lemon' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2009-2013) |- align="center" | |Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) |December 1, 1998 (age ) | rowspan="2" |O |'Grape' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2008-2013) |- align="center" | |Uemura Akari (植村あかり) |December 30, 1998 (age ) |Osaka |'Melon' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013) |- align="center" | |Dambara Ruru (段原瑠々) |May 7, 2001 (age ) |Hiroshima |A |June 26, 2017 | |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2017) |- align="center" | |Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) |December 27, 1997 (age ) |Hokkaido |B |June 13, 2018 |'Hot Pink' |Former Country Girls member (2014-2016), Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2015), Former PEACEFUL member (2011-2012) |- align="center" | |Kudo Yume (工藤由愛) |September 28, 2004 (age ) |Hokkaido |A |rowspan="2" | June 14, 2019 | |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2019) |- align="center" | |Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) |July 7, 2005 (age ) |Osaka |A | |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2019) |} Former Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7f38ec" | |- align="center" | |Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) |April 3, 1998 (age ) |Tokyo |February 3, 2013 |'Orange' |July 5, 2013 |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei |- align="center" | |Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) |January 6, 2002 (age ) |Kanagawa |June 26, 2017 | |March 11, 2019 |Concurrent member of Country Girls (2015-2019) Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015) |} Leadership Members Colors Each Juice=Juice member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. When they first got their member colors, all of the colors were related to a fruit, but it seems that the concept was dropped with the addition of Yanagawa Nanami and Dambara Ruru. Heritage Members Colors Tenures Notable tenures= |-|All Member Tenures= All names in BOLD are current members. #'Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari: ' #Miyazaki Yuka: 6 Years, 4 Months, 14 Days #'Dambara Ruru: ' #Yanagawa Nanami: 1 Year, 8 Months, 13 Days #'Inaba Manaka: ' #Otsuka Aina: 5 Months and 2 Days #'Kudo Yume and Matsunaga Riai: ' Members Single Count Members Line-Ups See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Juice=Juice Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:6th Generation Country Girls Category:Youngest Juice=Juice Member